I don't compete for Li Syaoran
by StereoTimeBomb
Summary: She combed her auburn locks nervously, trying to seem relaxed, hoping her target wouldn't notice and move along. Lady Luck wasn't on her side today. "KURA-CHAN!" "Just leave me alone and go fuck that slut, alright?"


**I don't compete for Li Syaoran**

Kinomoto Sakura strutted through the hallways of Tomoeda High School. Once she spotted her target coming next to her, she hastily turned her emerald eyes away, to avoid his gaze. She combed her auburn locks nervously, trying to seem relaxed, hoping her target wouldn't notice and move along.

Lady Luck wasn't on her side today.

"KURA-CHAN!" a yell was heard, and everyone, except the girl in question, turned to the amber eyed hottie.

With 6.1 inches, messy chestnut hair, piercing amber eyes and perfect body, Li Syaoran was the most wanted bachelor in his school, even though everyone knew he had eyes for only one girl.

His best friend.

He approached the emerald eyed beauty and poked her arm.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"Saku, are you PMSing?" Syaoran asked, stepping back. However, it was hopeless.

She still stumped on him.

"No, I'm not, dumbass." she answered through gritted teeth. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her.

"Then what the hell is going on with you?"

"Mind your language, _dear_." she smirked. Syaoran wrapped an arm around her waist. She blushed at this, as the students eyed them with amused looks. Everyone knew she had eyes for only one guy.

Her best friend.

"I'll mind my language after you tell me what's going on with you."

"Nothing's going on! Just leave me alone and go fuck that slut, alright?"

"Come with me." Sakura struggled under his grip. "Stop it, and come with me." since she didn't stop, he took a hold of her legs and placed her body on his shoulder as he walked out of the halls and to the school's humungous garden

"I'll scream rape." she threatened.

"No one's gonna believe that." he said, and came to a full stop. He let her down and forced her to sit on a bench. "Now, spill."

"Spill what?" she decided to play dumb. If the bastard didn't know, then he would have to think harder.

"What's going on? Did I do something?" he asked, looking at her with concern. She hated to make him worry like that, but she wasn't spilling anything.

Well, not until he used his secret weapon.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Syaoran had enough of that, and pulled her to him. Sakura gulped, getting ready to resist his 'secret weapon'. He turned her around, making him stare at her back, and kissed her neck. Sakura blushed, and fought the urge to moan, or to let something, _anything_, spill.

But it was useless.

Because even though his way of extracting information was a bit _weird_ for best friends, it worked.

That stated for itself that they were not normal best friends.

"A-Alright, alright!" Syaoran stopped his ministrations smirking at her. She sat on the bench and muttered 'pervert'.

"So, tell me. What did I do this time?" Sakura glared at him.

"Since you're too stupid to remember, we were supposed to meet at your house to study math yesterday."

"Oh shit!" he cursed, bringing a hand to his messy locks. "Don't tell me that you-" Sakura cut him off.

"Since you weren't home when I got there, I thought that something had happened with you. Then, your kind mother told me that you were out grocery shopping. Since you usually take half an hour to do your shopping, your mother told me to wait for you at your place, which I did."

"Listen-" Sakura placed a finger in his lips, making him blush.

"No, you listen! I wasted two hours waiting for you! And when I got back home, I killed myself studying, even though I didn't understand a thing! And when your mother called, like two hours after I left, she said that you went out with a girl called Aya! You went on a date with Aya! You b-" this time, he cut her off, but not with a finger on her lips.

With his lips on her lips.

When he broke the kiss, Sakura looked at him a bit dazed.

"What the-"

"Sorry, it was the only way to shut you up." she opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off.

"Geez, woman! Are you doing that to annoy me or to kiss me again?"

"Clearly to annoy you, since you're such a bad kisser. Now, explain, or I'll leave."

"Alright." he sighed. "I did go grocery shopping, and I did remember that you would be going there later, but Aya caught me while I was searching for your favorite chocolate, and practically begged me to go on a date with her. The people in supermarket must have thought that the scene was funny, because they started encouraging us. I eventually agreed and went out with her."

"And what about the part where you stood me up?" Sakura raised a skeptical brow at her, and he merely smiled sheepishly.

"I forgot my phone at home" he saw her opening her mouth to argue at him. "discharged."

"You are such a pain in the ass."

"And that's why you love me." he spat back while seating on the bench.

"Dream on." she retorted as she did the same.

"I'm already dreaming."

"I guess that now, I'll have to find someone to replace you, since you don't pay attention to me anymore…" Sakura trailed off smirking.

"Oh really? Replace me for who, Hiiragizawa? Yamazaki?"

"I'm sure Tomoyo wouldn't mind…"

"_NO WAY! I AM NOT LETTING YOU GET NEAR THAT PERVERT!_" he almost shouted.

"And why is that? It's not like you're my boyfriend, so why do you care?" she spat back, trying to analyze his face. However, the boy kept a blank face.

"I'm your best friend; it's my job to care for you."

"No, that would be my non-existent boyfriends' job."

"So? We're practically boyfriend and girlfriend, so it's basically the same." Sakura glared at him.

"Of course it's not the same! The feelings count too, Mr. Know-It-All!" she said angrily. "And since my best friend is as naïve as a seven year old…" she trailed off. Syaoran started to become irked and pulled her to his lap, his hands around her waist.

"The hell?" she said.

"Now, why the fuck am I naïve? What did I miss this time?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Seriously Sakura, will you stop those encrypted messages?"

"There are no encrypted messages, Syaoran."

"Then tell me. What. The. Hell. Did. I. Miss. This. Time?" he said very slowly.

"You missed my feelings, that's what you've missed!" I yelled at him. "Now, let me go."

"No. Explain, Sakura. You're the smart one, as in intelligent. I'm supposed to be the smart one, but in real life situations."

"I am smart in real life situations…" she sighed. "Please, let me go."

"Oh really? And having to discover the root of x plus y times 60 just to know the price of a dress is a real life situation? And no Sakura, I won't let you go. It's important, and I know it."

"It's nothing. You would just laugh at me and end our friendship."

"And why the heck would I do that? You've been my best friend for years. And if it was nothing you wouldn't be worried about it."

"You're right. It's just that we've been friends-"

"Best friends."

"That just makes it worse."

"Why?"

"Because what I'm trying to tell you will probably turn your world upside down."

"Sakura…" he looked seriously at her, and she gulped. "Did you murder someone?" Sakura looked at him in disbelief. "Oh my God, did you murder Eriol? I mean, I would be glad but Tomoyo would kill you and-"

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR JOKES! I DID NOT MURDER ERIOL!"

"Then what? Did you rob a house?"

"NO!"

"Did you rape someone?"

"HOW COULD I?"

"Did you-"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, ALRIGHT?" Syaoran looked at her surprised.

"Y-You love me?"

"Yes I do. Now leave me alone." she tried to free herself from him, but he just held onto her tighter.

"Saku…"

"What now?"

"I love you too." Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, no. You're just messing with me. You have all the female and gay population _bowing_ at your feet. I don't believe you."

"So? You have all the male and lesbian population doing the same!"

"I do NOT have the male and lesbian population after me!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"Still…"

"What do I need to do to make you believe me?"

"Make me yours."

"Have sex with you? Because if it's that, I-"

"I don't even want to hear it. And no, it's not _that_ 'make me yours'. It's the other one."

"Oooh, _that _one." he said, nodding his head.

"Yeees, _that_ one." she did the same. He turned her to him, with her still on his lap.

"So, Saku… Easter's coming."

"Easter's in three months."

"I don't care; can you give me an early gift and become my girlfriend?"

"And why would I? You stood me up once, you could do it again." she said, smirking.

"Well, Kinomoto Sakura likes to give second chances, so…"

"I'll tell you in two weeks."

"Come on! Just answer the damned question."

"Only if you stop swearing!"

"Alright, alright."

"Then yes, I'll be your girlfriend. But-" She was cut off by Syaoran kissing her passionately. She kissed him back, and they broke apart due to the lack of air.

"But?"

"Nothing." suddenly, the bell rang, indicating that they've missed a whole period. "Syaoran."

"Hmm?"

"We're screwed."

"Why?"

"We-I just skipped Math. Math, Syaoran."

"And? I have no classed for the rest of the day, so I'll tutor you."

"Like you were supposed to do yesterday?" he glared at her and she giggled. "Come on, I'm skipping Japanese."

"You sure?"

"Hey! You're the Chinese one, Japanese's my native language." he pulled her to him and kissed her. Then, he stood up with her in his arms and led her to the front of the school, carrying her bridal style. Everyone was leaving classes and looking at them.

"Finally!" a senior guy yelled.

"No way! Syao-kun/Sakura-chan!" many boys and girls said at the same time. But their cries were muffled by clapping and whistling as the couple kissed once more.

"Syaoran, let's go." Sakura said as he let her down.

"My place or yours?"

"Yours." he smirked and kissed her again.

"Deal."

**A/N: And here's a little one-shot! I read **_**Sora stole my boy uh I mean best friend!**_** from Sparkly Faerie and loved it, so I decided to make something **_**loosely**_** based on it. I don't own CCS. I hope you liked it!**

**Yours,**

**StereoTimeBomb**


End file.
